Adam Kaiser
"I'm gonna live, whatever they throw at me, I'll live.. For Filyaw. And, I'm going to get that bastard fired. Then I'm going to take what I deserve." Adam, born Adam Angel Kaiser, is the main protagonist of the KAPD series, known as the son of Lukas and Alyssa Kaiser, and the younger sibling of Elias Kaiser. Hotheaded, opinionated, and a bit naive, Adam is just a young adult thrust into a rabbit hole of a series of events, a far-cry from his once peaceful, boring, and downright average lifestyle. Through his life, he strives to help people, and grow into the man that the people around him want to grow into. Appearance Adam has a head of thick, feathery umber hair that rests wildly, as well as a pair of wide hazel eyes with olive-toned skin. He stands straight at six foot, three inches, and commonly dresses in faded blues, whites, and dark grays. His most common outfit is a blue shirt with a white marina underneath, with dark gray denim jeans, and white sneakers. Biography Early Life Adam was born in November 2010, raised by Alyssa and Lukas Kaiser. The first four years of his life were in the then U.S territory of Puerto Rico. At the age of 4, he and his family moved to Queens, New York, where he'd begin his schooling. At the age of 10, in the year 2020, his parents were taken from him. This is when Leon Blackwood was chosen to foster Adam and his older brother, Elias. At the age of 13, he'd enroll into Fallmerrow High School. Arc 1: Indoctrination Adam was unaware of the danger he had been in, just for walking outside without sunglasses and a hat. Though he didn't know it, dozens of bounty-hunters and mercenaries had been after him for blood money. Though, with the combined, unknown efforts of Elias Kaiser and Agent Eclipse, they had been unsuccessful. Eventually, a man by the name of Shane Warwick attacked Adam's principal, Ronnie Filyaw, for information. Torturing him until he was eventually killed for lack of cooperation. Without Filyaw, it's very possible that Adam would've been killed. Eventually, the man traced Adam to a bodega not far from his house, where he attacked him as he was having a calm conversation with his teacher, Elise Elliot. It was a desperate struggle, and without the help of Koshima Ivanov, his mentor, he most definitely would've been killed by the cybernetic-merc. Subsequently, he met Roy Johnson, and with Leon Blackwood they became two of his most trusted allies. He also meets the mysterious man known as Damon Fletcher, who has an affinity for refering to himself as ''Evangelion. ''Fletcher proceeds to trains him in the art of CQC, in order to defend himself. Over time, Adam unfolds the plot and intention of one Hubert Paul, a man haunted by the ghosts of his past who has succeeded Filyaw as principal of Fallmerrow High, and the dark secrets of Room 101. Trivia * Adam Kaiser is Puerto Rican-German. * His favorite color is navy blue. * During his Freshman and Sophmore year at Fallmerrow High, he was a part of their basketball team, as well as an aspiring actor. * He's a Scorpio. * He's Bisexual. * His favorite food is baked macaroni and cheese, but he loves any and all Korean food that Charlie prepares for him. Category:KAPD Category:Character Category:Rp